mythical_bestiaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Basilisk
Basilisks are a species of very powerful beasts that originated in Greece and Rome, however, they have now spread around the world. It is said that the first basilisk was born when a seven-year old snake egg, which was laid under a full moon, was hatched by a chicken. Whether this is true or not, or whether you can replicate the process and get the same results, is unknown to this day, and, since this produces a very powerful, very dangerous creature, it is not advisable to even try. Appearance Basilisks are beasts that, mostly, take the form of mundane serpents, with grayish-green, scaly skin, forked tongues, and bright yellow, serpentine eyes, however, there are some differences between the two. First of all, basilisks are much bigger than mundane snakes, about half the length of sea serpents. For another thing, they have a beak similar to chickens instead of a more snake-like mouth, however, their mouth is still as fanged and expandable as mundane serpents. Another thing is they have chicken-like wattles underneath their heads. Finally, they have a ring of white spikes around the top of their heads, like crowns. In fact, this ring of spikes is what gives basilisks their name, which means "little crown" in Greek. Behavior Basilisks are very powerful, very dangerous beasts. These beasts are so dangerous, they are known killers, and, due to their immense power, are nearly impossible to domesticate. Their usual method of hunting is ambushing, waiting in wait until the prey item in question appears in front of them, then they will strike, either killing them with the venom in their fangs, or petrifying them with a mere look (similar to gorgons). Basilisks are solitary by nature, only getting together to mate. Despite their fearsome reputation, the females are surprisingly good mothers, taking care of the hatchlings until they are old enough to take care of themselves. Powers *'Enhanced agility:' Basilisks are able to go from one movement to another, effectively allowing them to dodge attacks, do backflips, and numerous other athletic, gymnastic, and martial implements with ease. *'Enhanced bite:' Basilisks, due to their snake-like jaws and fangs, and the poison in said fangs, possess extremely powerful bites. *'Enhanced durability:' Basilisks, due to their scales, are able to shrug off any and all attacks. *'Enhanced flexibility:' Basilisks are able to bend and twist their bodies past what most would think possible effortlessly. *'Enhanced lung capacity:' Basilisks possess tremendous lung capacity, and are able to use oxygen more efficiently than others while staying active. *'Enhanced smell:' Basilisks are able to detect certain beasts, beings, objects, places, substances, etc., locate their origins, and even track, using nothing but their senses of smell. *'Enhanced stealth:' Basilisks possess extraordinarily skillful expertise in the various ways and techniques of stealth. *'Enhanced strength:' Basilisks are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Elastic jaws:' Basilisks are able to open their jaws extremely wide. *'Constriction:' Basilisks are able to constrict their prey/enemies with their powerful bodies. *'Seismic sense:' Basilisks are able to sense and perceive vibrations in the ground. *'Petrifying gaze:' Basilisks are able to turn others to stone with a glance. *'Snake communication:' Basilisks are able to communicate with snakes and serpentine creatures, both mundane and magical. Weaknesses *'Reflective surfaces:' Basilisks, like cockatrices, are weak to their own stare, and if they stare at themselves in a reflective surface, such as a mirror or a puddle, then they will petrify themselves. Category:Magic Category:Beast Category:Chimera Category:Greece